Triple D:Breakdown Code
by Yarbad
Summary: The world is full of devils angels and everything in between. Not everyone can look that world in the eyes. You'd have to become one of them to even have a chance to look at it...But lets stick to our guns and be the humans we were made to be. Join our hero as he embarks on a quest to..."Do you always have to monologue?" Uh...just read the story. OC centered story.
1. Breakdown:Beginning

Chapter one

 **Ring Ring Ring Ring**

I slam my hand on the object that makes the sound of death and yawn slowly getting up I look around my room. Closet check, desk check, bed check, and close for today? Hoodie? On and black as ever.  
Shirt? White to a T but the neck is a V. Pants? Dark blue and ready for action! Belt? Well its just a black belt but still its on! Socks following the belts idea its black and ready or action! And finally a pair of black and white sneakers on and ready for a jog.

I jump out of bed looking at the mirror. "Still rocking that black hair I see me." I say with a sly smile "why thank you me I see you've got those beautiful blue eyes still." I blush waving the compliment away "so straight forward I love it!"

Right now that I've flirted with myself a bit time to go brush my teeth then eat breakfast. Before that though I grab my yellow ticket with the '#52' on it placing it in my wallet and head for the bathroom onto my next battle I open the door!

 ***SHOCK!?***

"No no no! I was not here I never saw this it didn't happen just no!" When something like that comes out of your mouth you know you just messed up. "Xela Eton don't you ever know when to knock!" The demon has awakened!

 ***BANG!***

My eyes dart around for an escape and finally 'it' hits my sight and I grin bolting for it. "I'm not dying today!" I yell jumping out my open window. I land on the wall barely catching myself before having to jump off it into the alleyway I turn to the window grinning.

"Another daring escape made by yours truly!" I bow before finally bolting from the beast who was approaching the window. "You're gonna have to come home soon!" They roar, with that truth ringing in my ears I head to school.  
So you may be thinking who is this handsome devil of a man who escaped the clutches of a demon. And or who is this idiot who jumped out his window because he saw his sister getting busy. I'm just your average seventeen year old high school student.

Xela Eton if you didn't hear from my she devil of a sister. I'm actually pretty terrible at my studies to be honest my motto is work to sleep. Which is of course how I get left behind turns out sleeping after finishing the bellwork wasn't the best idea.

 ***Zwoosh!***

A car shoots by as I'm about to cross the street. Right I probably should focus on heading to school. Speaking of school please god lets this number be the one! I feel my wallet in my pocket grinning. I don't like putting effort into things that don't interest me but this is something I couldn't let slip by. Like I said before my motto is work to sleep but; at times, I find myself with this weird feeling in my gut and it tells me to try. It usually happens when I'm cleaning though cause most of the time I'll be half-assing that. Flipping open my phone I check the time...!? How long was I dicking around? I got to hurry up and go!

As I get ready to run I'm sure I see someone staring at me from across the street. Dammit I don't have time to think about something like that I need to make sure this ticket of mine doesn't go to waste.

 ***Wooosh***

"Xela I wasn't expecting you this morning." A familiar voice says to my right I look over a short green haired girl running next to me smiles her red eyes beaming as she looks up at me. "Trying to beat me there?" I chuckle "Well if you must know Viola I was trying to get my ticket in."

Viola wore a red jacket and what seem to be a small black tank top that was hidden by the zipped up jacket almost out of sight. She also wore a pair of blue short shorts and white running shoes. unlike me she had a tan compared to my more pale complexion.

"I see you're trying to transfer out then?" Viola questions I try to respond but the sharp reminder that I'm not the most in shape guy and the fact that I haven't eaten yet hits me in the gut. "Oh wow that hit you like a ton of bricks I guess you can tell me later!"

 ***WOOSH!***

I knew sleeping all the time would come back to haunt me...No regrets. With that said I stop outside the schools front gate panting and leaning on its frame. "Never...Again..." I groan. So in the simplest way possible I'll explain what happened next.

Once I regain breath headed to class and did exactly what I've been advocating this entire time and passed out. Of course peace can only last so long because the sudden pain over my head of who I can only assume to be Viola book bag stirs me awake.

"Yes mother I would love a side of eggs." I groan looking up Viola grins waving at me "welcome back to the world of the living." She says to me I snap up "shit did I miss my chance?" I yell she laughs "I figured you'd fall asleep so I did it for you." She says taking a bite of her sandwich.

I can only assume I'm looking at her right now with the eyes of someone looking at god. Then it suddenly hits me "Um where did you get that sandwich?" I ask her she freezes. "Found it..." She says mouth still full of food.  
I reach down for my wallet looking inside. 'One...two...Three...!?' I snap up as she scarfs down the rest of the sandwich and bolts. "You dirty thief!" I roar firing after her. She laughs "just think of it as payment for saving your ass!" She hollers back.

"Like hell it may have been just one sandwich but its the principle that counts you bastard!" I yell back she jumps down the stair case landing with a ***DON*** I skid to a stop as I look at her standing there. "Turn yourself in you don't have to live like this!" I yell putting my hand to my chest.

Her hair covers her eyes and she shakes her head "there's no way I can go back not after everything I've done!" She yells back. _"What are those two doing?" "Its Thursday already?" "I wonder who's playing the runaway this time." "Looks like it Heartfield._ "

"Think of your children..." I say lowering my head she turns her head away "I...I have no children." She says turning the corner. I follow after yawning. "Man why don't we have an Oscar yet?" I ask her she grins pulling out the money. "No idea but great show as always."

I feign a scoff "but of course though I do have to admit your performance was amazing as always!" She fakes what I assume to be a blush "you flatter me my friend." I push the money back towards her grinning."Maybe next time just wait I'd have asked you if you wanted to grab something to eat cause you helped me out." I say to her she shrugs "but that would just take away from the chase." I roll my eyes "I think it took away from it the tenth time you did it."

She once again shrugs "we all have our plays this just happens to be mine so you're planning on transferring?" The look she was giving me when she said that kind of push that answer out of me. "Uh yeah my uncle said he'd look after me but I've always wanted to visit another country."

I laugh but it seems like its bothering her. "What are my two favorite asshole up to?" A smooth voice says behind us something pulls me back as I look back I see him standing their with a grin. A black hair guy with blue eyes and a nice complexion. He wears a black suit with a shiny black pair of loafers.

"They still making you wear that Leon?" He sighs "sadly yes seems like being the student council president isn't all it's chalked up to me." He snaps out of it quickly. "Well that doesn't matter my two favorite people were in the same place so I figured I hang out with you both during our break."

Leon Winter we go way back a he actually got the group together introducing me and our athletic Viola though we're missing. "Hey-o! The king is here!" A booming voice erupts from the end of the hall "...Chris." Me and Viola chuckle. The muscular red head jogs over to us grinning he's got a little bit of darker tan than Viola.

Chris Marksman he's wearing a black tank top and a pair of blue shorts with white sports shoes. He towers above the three of us I being the third tallest Leon being the second and Viola being the shortest. "We all heading to the spot?" He asks with a toothy smile. Leon laughs "of course."

The spot is just the roof of the school but no one comes up here because of the rumor of a evil spirit haunting it. When we get up there Viola and I sit on the bench and Leon leans against the wall. Chris sitting on the ground we chat for awhile tossing jokes back and forth.

Like already said Leon is the student council president he's very tactful and usually forces me to work a lot more than I want to. He's the smartest out of the four of us ranking first in his class. Chris though is this school secret weapon for sports.

He dominates the field no matter what you put him in you should've seen him when he was younger when he decided to really start working out. He's the most athletic out of our little group. Viola she's a bit of a mix Shes the second smartest in our little group and the second most athletic.

I beat Leon in athletics if only barely and the same can be said in academics with Chris. "So did Xela tell you he's planning on transferring out through that event the schools letting be hosted here?" Viola questions I flinch at that but Chris just laughs and Leon smiles.

"I didn't take you for the early bloomer Xela." Leon says "I'm more surprised they already announced the number yet he's not nervous at all." Chris says. ***Snap!?*** 'Hold up they already announced the number right they probably posted it on the board.'

'Wait no does that mean my ticket wasn't the one.' I feel the sudden agony of that and my head drops. "And there it is seems like that hit you like a bag of bricks." Leon says laughing. "I get that often." I groan "do you know what number it was?" I mutter. Chris thinks about it "I think it was fifty-two." I sigh standing up and shuffle towards the door. "Right of course there was no way I'd..." I stop turning around I stare for a moment. Fifty-two fifty-two...!?

 ***SWOOSH***

"You said fifty-two right!?" I question grabbing his shoulders. He stares at me for a moment before nodding. "Yeah I think it was fifty-two why?" I jump in the air cheering Viola claps and I think Leon takes a picture with his phone "yeeeah!" I turn towards the door bolting down the stairs to check the board.

Someone else stands there looking as well sighing they walk away from the board. I feel bad but hopefully what Chris said was true! I turn towards the board "the winning number its...?" I slump a bit "fifty-three..." I didn't know I could feel this crushed until now.

The three catch up to me looking at the board Chris apologies quickly and Viola tries to comfort me Leon even inviting us out to eat. I take him up on it but the bell rings so we break up. Man why do I have such bad luck?  
That thought rings through my head as I walk home. I feel myself bump into someone in my dazed state I look up to see someone in a hood. "Excuse me sir would you like to talk about our lord and..." I zone out again but nod walking with them as they talk. Something about god and smiting demons and lost lambs?

By the end of their spill they hand me three things a vial of holy water a cross on a chain and a bible. They seem ecstatic to have had someone listen to them. Well kind of listen to them I'm sorry for ignoring what you said but my spirits are down.

As I enter my home I'm snapped out of my dazed state by the sudden killing intent. I lift the cross and bible up looking around for the beast. "Oh Xela~ you seem to be in low spirits did you remember what you saw this morning or...what I said?"

I gulp "that you've turn over a new leaf and have taken the life of a woman who will never harm anything?" She laughs "so you decided to practice your jokes once again on me so why don't I tell you one what's about to be black and blue and red all over?"

Could you guess the answer for me I couldn't think of one because of the beat down that beast gave me. I set the three items the preacher gave me and tried to recover from the battle. As I am my phone chimes alerting of my next trial.

 ****Leon****

 **-Hey Xel Xel you coming or what Chris is already ordering food and Viola won't stop looking at the front door. Then again I know you're kind of depressed if you don't want to come its fine relax however you like its our usual eat out. \'o'/ (9:23 P.M.)**  
 **-**

I chuckle pulling myself up "that's right my friends need me I'll be damned if some demon stops me from being there for them!" I roar *BANG!* "Who're you calling a demon!?" The beast roars. "N-no one!" I respond back. The killing intent slowly vanishes and the beast slumber continues.

Sighing I look up 'right its time for me to escape the demons nest!' And by that I mean I just jumped out my window again, landing on my wall I look back to make sure the beast hasn't noticed. I sigh when nothing comes flying at my head.

Hopping down I begin running towards the place but as I do I hear someone towards the humming I see a young green haired girl sitting against the wall. "Uh are you lost?" I ask they look up with a bored expression. "I can't be lost since I'm not going anywhere right?" She asks with a monotone...tone.

I laugh "I guess so." *Grrrwllll* I flinch at the sudden sound only to realize it was the girl. "Uh are you hungry?" I ask her she looks up at me nodding. "And so the young man set off with the girl at his side heading to meet with his merry men!"

"Do you usually monologue out loud?" She questions. "No sorry it something I tend to do when I'm nervous or don't know what to say." I say with a chuckle. She nods at that "so I am Xela Eton what's your name?" I ask she looks at me for a moment before answering.

"That's a weird name." I almost fall forward at that but I fix myself looking at her "uh don't you mean a name that screams hero a man who can do anything!" I roar "a weird name fits you well." She says with a small smile. I fall to my knees "I mean at least you smiled..." I groan.

"Arik Sylvania." I look up and now I have her purple eyes directly in mine her white skin seems to shine in the moonlight as her hair falls a bit over her face. Her white dress seem to compliment this all to well. "Its my name." She says still smiling.

She moves back looking up at the sky "I don't think it be wise for me to go with you..." She says I get off my knees shaking my head. "If that's the case at least take this." I pull out some money putting it into her hand. "If you need any I go to the academy in the red light district."

I move away a bit smiling at her looking away I scratch my cheek "sorry I couldn't be more help Arik are you sure you don't want to-" I turn around to see no one standing their anymore. I sigh "what am I doing?" I ask myself as I start walking towards our eat out.

 **-A bit later-**

"Sorry to give you the blunt in of the bill Leon." I say with a chuckle 'guess I gave Arik a bit more than I thought in the heat of the moment oh well if it helps her out.' Leon shakes his head "nonsense I invited you guys out the least I can do is treat you oh I'd like to introduce a friend of mine from the student council as well."

"Oh are they here?" Chris asked looking around Leon sighs "afraid not they had to deal with some business why don't we meet up with them at our regular spot on the roof?" Leon questions looking for approval from the three of us. "Sure I don't mind." Viola says shrugging. "Hey if they're a friend of yours they've got to be someone interesting right?" Chris says with a grin. I nod "knowing you we already know them." I say getting a small chuckle out of the other three.

Chris stands up "well since we all seem done with our food why don't we go for some karaoke or something." Leon laughs "as fun as that sounds I've got a bit of paperwork the student council wants me to get done so I'll have to call it a night." Viola nods "yeah I'm gonna have to call it quits at this as well got to study for the test coming up."

I snap my head towards her. "We have a test coming up!?" Viola laughs "and it seems like Xela gonna have to call it to unless he's planning on failing that test." I groan planting my face on the table. "What is my luck?" The three laugh at that and we end up parting ways.

On my way home though I feel as though I'm being watched like this morning. It is night I wouldn't be surprised if someone was watching me...but, it feels so much like before that it's bothering me. Luckily I'm near my house...actually now that I think about it I shouldn't lead someone following me around to my home. I decided to lean against the wall and pull out my phone dialing for the police and wait for the feeling to go away or for something to try something.

After a few minutes though it vanishes I sigh jogging home not taking the chance of the feeling returning. I climb up to my window and go into my room closing my window and latching it. Today was long but it was nice to be with everyone they've been busy recently.

And so our hero falls asleep for the next day would change-"Wake up dumbass!" Before I could continue my epic dream a sudden shock of pain fires through my stomach bringing me back to reality. "Idiot if you were going to have a guest over at least be up when they show up!" She puffs right of course I should describe this demons appearance. She's a menacing twenty feet tall abom-

 ***BANG!?***  
Somehow I feel that menacing effect even through my thoughts. She's a bit shorter than I am with a similar complexion and long black hair along with brown eyes. She wore a yellow tank-top and a blue pair of short shorts. I grab the cross and bible raising it in front of me.

"Demon repent for I am a preacher of the word of!? Wait guest?" I place the two in my right breast pocket and give her a confused look. "Yes a guest some hooded weirdo." I think about it for a second than snap "the actual preacher!" I exclaim "wow so quick to drop the facade of a man of the church."

We go down stairs and are met with a pony-tailed white haired girl with blue eyes who sat on the couch. She wore her usual cloak but had on some kind of black clothing underneath "Hello miss preacher." I say with a smile she shakes her head standing up bowing.

"Please call me Lucia Okage." Well that was formal I'm not sure really how to respond to that. "I figured you two didn't know each other the only female friend my brother has is Viola and that's only because he wasn't as big of a loser when he was a kid." *SNAP*

"When you say it like that it makes sense demon your silver tongue knows no end!" She sighs "see what I mean I'm Red Eton sadly related to Xela Eton." Red says with a smile I groan "you didn't have to say it like that." Through our little back and forth though Lucia laughs.

"You two seem close oh? I'm glad you're getting use out of those things its captivating isn't it?" She says with a smile. I give her a confused look but realize that she's referring to the bible and cross in my breast pocket.  
I grin nodding"of course as a man of god it's my job to memorize his words verbatim!" She's beaming at me and clapping so that's a good thing.

 ***TWACK!***

Sudden pain in the back of my head "why..." I groan crouching down while I hold my head. "Don't try to sound cool idiot." Red said "apologies for my brother stupidity." Lucia shakes her head "no more over there's something I must tell you Sir Eton." I give a confused look 'sir?' I think to myself and my sister of course just says out loud.

"Please in the coming hours don't be swayed by the darkness around you." She says calmly her blue eyes seemingly becoming sharper. "Swayed by darkness what do you mean?" I say to her confused once again. "It maybe confusing know but head my words Sir Eton."

 **-?-**

Xela stands their now back on his feet completely as his sister I don't really understand what he does in his free time but for some nut job to come in here and out right say something like that seems wrong. He maybe an annoying little punk who's only friends are never around but he's still a kind hearted kid.

"I don't know what you're on about lady or what you're trying to preach here but I don't want it messing with Xela head." I say calmly Lucia smiles "I understand I won't say anymore but if you ever need my assistance sir Eton please call me." She hands him a small card and heads to the door with a bow.

 ***CLICK***

I sigh "I swear this city just keeps getting more and more festered with weirdos by the day sorry for waking you up for that Xela?" He beings putting on his shoes and grabbing his bag. "Uh where are you going?" I ask him and he laughs.

"You're the one who tells me not to miss any days even when I'm sick demon." ***TWITCH!*** Why he feels the urge to call me that I'll never understand. "Wait what do you-" I can't even finish my sentence as he bolts back upstairs. "Wait Xela!" I growl chasing after him.

 ***FWOOSH!***

Like always he's already out the window "don't worry I don't plan on missing today either love ya sis!" He grins before hopping off the wall. "Idiot today's Saturday." I growl I sigh looking at the frame on the table. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

 **-?-**  
"Why have I been running so much lately..." I gasp stopping a bit from the school to catch my breath. "I wonder who Leon wants us to meet." He's always been the more mature one out of the four of us even when we were kids. Though from what I remember he wasn't the smartest.

Then again Viola didn't use to be as pretty as she is now. But people grow out of their weird phases as a kid. I remember I couldn't go on this school trip once and the three of them brought me back stuff. It was when they decided to turn over a new leaf all together actually.

When I snap out of it a bit I realize I'm already at the school but it's a lot more quite than usual. I shake my head of course it quite its morning. I'm assuming the three of them are already here on the roof. Anyways I remember that we promised each other we'd stick together and become big. Of course I had a hard time turning over a new leaf because this was about the same time I realize I could work to sleep. I cheered them on though.

I stop in the middle of the hallway looking at my hand. So why did it feel like ever since we made that promise we've become distant? I don't try to sweat the details like that it's not me but something felt off everyone over time slowly changed.

Chris is the star of the school Leon became the charismatic leader and Viola from the last time I heard the other guys talking is consider the hottest girl in the school. I'm happy for them nothing like this ever bothered me before so why...why are thoughts like that in my head?

As I continue down to the rough the thoughts continue to bother me. I've always stood by their sides always been there to stand with them if anything went bad. But why am I remembering all these times I've been alone...Am I tired or something?

I shake my head "this is out of character for me to think of such things is below me I'll just continue to support my friends like I always do!" I cheer to myself running to the stair case. Right why am I bothered by it I'm the one who'll make sure they don't fall!

 ***SNAP***

So I open the door to the roof and I finally see the sky didn't look right for some reason and everything was silent. Looking back to the roof I saw four people. Two standing and the other two collapsed on the ground. "Ah the last of the four are here." One of the individual chuckle. They're wearing a black cloak so I can't tell who they're but the person next to them is "Leon!" I yell running over but he raises his hand "hold Eton." He says in a commanding tone stopping me in my tracks.

I look down at the two on the floor realizing it was Viola and Chris. "What's going on here did these two pass out? Should I go call for help?" I question he sighs lowering his head. But the individual next to him laughs "he's and interesting one he'd be perfect in my thrall."

Once again I'm confused so I focus on them "what are you talking about?" I ask them as Leon nods "I'm glad to hear that." He says looking at me "congrats like the other two you've passed." He claps the way he's talking it's weird "passed what are you even talking about?"

Leon nods "of course I guess you wouldn't understand." He says, before he can continue though the cloaked figure raises their hand. "Allow me to enlighten you my young friend." I'm surprised by how fast Leon gets quite its not like him.

"You see a long time ago a devil was taking a stroll and just so happen to see a tragedy happen a young boy had slipped and fallen off the trail of a mountain path and was laying impaled by a branch." they begin "that's morbid is there a point to this story?"

They nod "but of course if you'd allow me to continue." They say I stand their for a moment before nodding and they continue. "The devil looks at the young boy with interest the boy seemed to have something special about him." They snap grinning under their hood.

"So the devil decided to save the young boy and bring them under their wing as a servant. Of course the devil made adjustments to the boy and for a time things worked out. But the body wasn't happy no matter how much they tried they couldn't go past their human boundaries."

They raise their hand up to the sky and made a pulling down motion. "So the devil made the child and offer." They say acting as if they were inspecting what they pulled down. "The devil said if the boy could find two other worthy souls that would be perfect servants than he wouldn't just turn the boy into a devil but the other two as well."

Lifting their hand up to their hooded face a red glow shines out and they continue "the boy was ecstatic and decided to use his good friends as test subjects. And after a bit of time they shined and even showed they had something special about them except."

Their grin slowly vanishes as they point towards me "for one of the boys friends unlike the other two the last of the three turn out to be an average teen with no qualities that stood out and nothing special seemed to hide in him what so ever."

 ***SNAP!***

Leon looks at them in confusion "but I thought you said-" They laugh at his confusion "have you never heard of sarcasm my boy?" Leon sighs shaking his head. "So the boy brought his three friends to the roof of their school and like promised the devil turned the three who arrived into devils."

 ***WOOSH***

I freeze as the figure vanishes appearing right before me "as for the final one it said the devil gobble him up for not being the least bit interesting." The sudden force I felt hit me made me gag as I slam into the door behind me.

 ***DON!***

The roof seem to get further and further away as the staircase came into view I heard them whisper something "or so the story goes." I'm so confused but...I guess it doesn't matter since I'm already...

 **-?-**

"It seems like destiny has bitten your hand Sir Eton." The monotone voice snaps me out of my daze and I shoot up looking around in confusion. My eyes land on a white haired girl looking at me with a worried expression.

 ***CLING** *

"But it seems fate has been kind enough to hand you a second chance." She says pointing to my breast pocket. I look as well seeing a hole there but no wound the book and cross having just fallen out. "Did these...protect me?" I asked confused only remembering what just happened. "Wait no what happened it was a dream right I just hit my head when I was going up the stairs right?" She gives me a confused look now "so this is the famed reaction called denial." Lucia says.

I shot up running up the stair case looking around I don't see anyone. When I turn around I see a dented door at the bottom of the steps where I was laying. "No...no no no no no!" I fall to my knees shaking my head "none of that makes sense nothing makes sense why...why did Leon..."

"Your friend was in the service of a devil and seemingly has taken your friends with him down that path." Lucia says as she joins me on the roof. "It seems you were spared that fate because you weren't strong enough or interesting enough for their approval."

"What the hell does that even mean!" I punch the ground "this is wrong we need to call the police file a missing person report." She shakes her head "no one remembers Leon Winter Viola Heartfield or Chris Marksman the same can't be said for you though." Lucia says.

"What do you mean?" I ask she points at the door "we can assume they didn't wipe your existence because your body wasn't removed from the area. Maybe an act of sympathy?" Lucia seems to ponder this for a moment before shaking her head.

"As of now that doesn't matter what does matter is what you're going to do now." She says I look down for a moment nodding. "Right...I don't get this...I don't get this at all...but even so I can't just sit idly cause nothing makes any god damn sense!"

I stand up looking up at the sky that's now looks normal again. "He forced not only Viola and Chris into this but he also was ready for any of us to die!" I growl "I want to assume he's been corrupted I want to look at Leon as a friend but if everything that devil said was true then..."

 ***SNAP***

"That means he was the one who decided to use the three of us!" I look at Lucia "I don't know if anything I saw was real nor if I can even trust you but I need to save my friends." She sighs before she begins "so how do you plan on saving them?" She questions. "Come again?" I say to her "surviving that attack was just a fluke blind luck and even then you were knocked out cold I can only imagine that the person who took your friends wasn't even trying." She walks towards me.

 ***BA-DUMP***

"And not only that but you don't even know where they are. And if they're under that devils command then you might have to fight your friends as well and its highly likely they has even more servants at their command." She prods my chest still going on with a serious tone.

 ***BA-DUMP***

"You don't even have a way to fight back so what do you plan to do Sir Eton?" She says before something falls down next to us. "He could always fight fire with fire." A monotone familiar sounding voice says.

 ***SWOOSH***

The sky's color changes once again I look at Arik with a confused look. "What do you mean by that?" I ask she tilts her head "become a devil of course." She says wings sprouting from her back. Lucia jumps in between us reaching to her side "what are you doing here devil?"

 ***BA-DUMP***  
Arik gives Lucia a bored expression "right you're the angel who was charged with following me and investigating this area am I right?" Lucia seems shocked by that but holds her ground "how do you know that?" She questions Arik who sighs "its easy to find out just by your actions."

"For example you recently started following Xela around because you saw him with me am I right?" My gaze falls on Lucia who seems to flinch "dear god please give me the strength to beat this-" before Lucia finishes though Xela vanishes and appears behind her.

 ***BA-DUMP!***

"As I was saying Xela why not become a devil and fight on equal ground?" I stare at her "I..." A small glowing point appears next to Arik. "Don't listen to her Xela don't sell your soul to this devil." Lucia says is she holding a glowing rapier!?

"Lucia why are you aiming a weapon at Arik right now!?" I yell pointing at the shinning blade "Xela this is a devil like the one who corrupted your friend and took the other two away I'm sorry if I had gotten here sooner I."  
"You would've died you knew this would happen and carried on with your mission." Arik says calmly with a yawn. "What do you mean!?" Lucia growls. Arik looks at me now and points back towards Lucia "why do you think she warned you?"

 ***BA-DUMP!?***

I freeze at that statement "right this morning..." I lower my head "no I needed to make sure Arik wasn't working with them if she had been things would've gone bad." Lucia says the two begin going back and forth with each other. I stood there just trying to wrap my mind around everything but.  
 ***SNAP!***

"Knock it off!" I yell and the two surprisingly stop. "I don't care if your an angel and you left me to die or if your a devil trying to trick me right now!" I growl looking at them. "What I do care about is my friends and who kidnapped them."

"I'm not planning on becoming a devil but I sure as hell am going to find a way to kick their ass and bring my friends back!" I growl 'that's right it doesn't matter if what I'm doing is wrong I was planning on leaving and going abroad anyways so running off to kick a devils ass is the same thing!'

Arik gives a puzzled look "and what makes you think things will turn out any different from last time?" She asks I grin pulling out the cross "it may have been a fluke that this saved me but it just shows it has the power to stop even one of their attacks."

I clutch it in my hand "right now this is the only thing I got but humans we have our ways of worming our asses out of the gutter and into the top spots." I say with a chuckle. "Their not dead just far off and I'm sure if things were swapped they'd come saving my dumbass."

"Its been awhile since something made me want to give a hundred and ten percent!" I chuckle Arik seems to give her own smile of approval as well. "I see you're definitely the one then." She says I give her a confused look that Lucia seems to follow.

Scratching my cheek I laugh "should I be...well happy or should I be worried?" Arik thinks for a moment "if you mind having a devil tag along with you." She says I nod "I do have some resentment towards devil right now but my gut's telling me you're good lets go then!"

The two of us turn towards the staircase and being to head out but Lucia jumps in front of it pointing her rapier at us. "You're not just gonna trust her are you?" She says Arik tilts her head in confusion "jealous he decided to trust me over you?"

To I think both of our surprise she actually turns a bit red waving her rapier at us "what no of course not!" She says looking away "I just...I'm coming too!" She yells "as an angel its my duty to make sure a devil such as yourself doesn't taint Sir Eton mind!"

I feel like I should be flattered at this moment. "And its my job to keep and eye on you and of course now its my duty to deal with this new situation that has arisen!" She seems to be pulling everything out of the book to come along.

"I mean it be reassuring to have an angel on my side." I said laughing scratching my cheek Lucia looks up with a gleam in her eyes "really you mean it?" She says getting closer "yes just put away the rapier." I say raising my hands as a sign of being defenseless.

Lucia looks down her face becoming red again "I forgot I had that out." She says she lets go of it and it vanishes. "Right then we should be off fighting spirit!" I yell pumping my fist. Looking at them I realize they're just staring at me.

"Fighting spirit?" Airk ask confused "yeah like a shout as we embark on our journey!" I roar that seems to get Lucia eyes to shine again and she nods in agreement "that makes sense fighting spirit!" I nod "that's how you do it!" I cheer we look at Arik who in a monotone voice as usual does it as well. "Alright all together now three...two...one!" I roar and the three of us fire our fist in the air "fighting spirit!"

 **-?-**

Sir Eton sister is amazing to kick him as far as the living room to the front door is amazing. "You leave for eight hours and when you come back you bring nut jobs and monotone knockers!" Miss Red yells. Getting up slowly Sir Eton raises his hand up "in my defense they wanted to tag along." He says though that response doesn't seem to work as miss red cracks her knuckles laughing "and you thought it be a good idea to say yes?"

He slowly lowers his hand while replying "uh...yes?" Once again an amazing attack by Miss Red I see why Sir Eton is so durable. "What if I said my three best friends were taking by a devil and these two said they'd help me!?" He says shooting up.

Miss Red grabs him by his head lifting him off the ground "I'd say I'm glad you got accepted to that school over seas!" She roars throwing him back into the living room. "Seriously...I...got accepted?" He manages to get out. "Yes you did now if would mind telling me why you try to cause so much trouble like breaking into your school on the weekend?" Sir Eton doesn't reply for a moment and he sits there as if thinking about something but then he bounds to his feet.

"That is none of your concern demon like the devil which would dare lay their hands on my friends I will smite you!" He yells before lunging towards her gaining him a knee to the gut. "Yeah right! When you can beat me in the fight the world will have ended pack your bag already dumbass."

 ***DON***  
With that Miss Red heads up stairs leaving the three of us there "I figure she wouldn't listen if I told her the truth." He says sitting up "but her attacks seem softer than usual...guess she's worried about me going over seas." He lifts his hand up in the air smiling.

"I'm glad I wasn't erased like you said Arik and later when we're alone can you two explain everything about your world to me how everything works to me please." Sir Eton says he seems more serious than before less laid back I find myself nodding like Arik.

He sighs reverting back to his normal-self laughing "man I figured I'd have to beg for you guys to tell me anything." He says flopping onto the couch. "My uncle he runs an antique shop over seas has a bunch of old junk there maybe something we could use to fight back with."

Shaking his head Sir Eton rephrases himself "well more me than you two I'm assuming a devil and angel have a lot more capabilities for things like this than I do." Sir Eton looks at the two of us with a thin smile. "So anyone have any idea how to get overseas?"

 **-?-**  
Xela Eton...my name is Xela Eton and at this point I'm sitting in my packed room with and angel and a devil. I feel like I should be getting some kind of morality choice at this moment but no both of them are asleep on in the closet Lucia and one on my bed Arik.

There's another reason I'm going through with this abroad thing now other than my uncles antique shop. There's the fact that at the time when Chris told me the number was fifty-two Leon instantly jumped on his phone.  
I could be jumping the gun here but I doubt it was to just keep me here in fact because of how things played out I'm sure its not that. The only reason we could be going tomorrow is because of Lucia 'pay check'. Otherwise I'd be waiting a week or so for the tickets to arrive.

No I'm sure of it now that he had the number swapped. If what Arik explained before she went to sleep was true then they can't just snap over there. Because of that he or who he's serving has prepared another way for them to get over there.

Whatever reason they're heading there isn't of importance right now if I'm right then they'll be staying in this city for a week. I lay back closing my eyes the only reason these two are here right now is because of chance right?  
Didn't have to me they bumped into I don't know if meeting them will be a curse on me or a blessing but for now they're the only individuals I can count on to get my friends back. And as a last resort... No I won't no matter what lose my humanity I'll show Leon that his choice was wrong that being human can be kick ass to. Though my motto still stands once I'm done with the hard work I'm taking a nice long nap.

 ***BA-DUM***

'Hold on a moment there are two beautiful women sleeping in my room right now and both of them have rocking bods and killer racks...' I smack myself in the face the hell is wrong with me that's not something I should be thinking about someone I just-

Something grabs me from behind and pulls me into something soft. "Sleep." Arik mutters...!? Wait is she using me as a hug pillow? Should I be happy? I mean she's a devil is this what Lucia meant by tainting my mind? _**"The one the one the one.**_ " My eyes snap open as I look around the best I can from my position. I thought I heard something and worst than that I felt like there were thousands of eyes watching me for a moment there.

I check my door and the demon hasn't shown her face so I'm good there and the closet is closed along with my window. Did I always feel so cautious better yet did I always think perverse like this? I mean yeah I surf the web for 'research' but never diving deep in.

Oh well tomorrow we go on a devil hunt! But my love has called me to her side. Sleep honey I'll be with you soon your sexy man just need to...Looks like I'm already coming what a joy sleep truly...is...  
 **-?-**

Regret...Remorse...Pride what am I feeling right now. Looking out at the city I've always lived in with the friends I've grown with. is this what I truly wanted...No doubting my choices are idiotic I've finally obtained what I've always wanted.

If Xela hadn't failed the test then he'd be here to and we could all be together like always. "I left your friend like you asked his corpse might be put on the news soon or maybe...the schools hide it to keep up a good appearance." I kneel as the voice comes closer.

"Your friends won't be waking up for awhile not until we've left that is the others will be happy at our return." They say to me with a smile I nod smiling back. "It seems like that devil you were searching for has left the city already." I say calmly.

They nod "indeed it does but no matter it was only a rumor in the first place and there is not much truth to what that devil holds in the first place." They wave it off grinning "I'm more surprised that my hand hurt after hitting your friend."

Waving the hand they killed Xela with I nod and they continue "its not everyday I get to feel pain like that I'm a bit sad I didn't take them as well but my choice is made." They say with a shrug "make sure you're prepared we have a lot to do." They chuckle as they walk away.

I bow "of course." As they go out of sight I sigh looking out "right I'm no longer human none of these emotions matter anymore I'll become the best servant out there." I put my hand to my chest "I'll make sure of it."

 **-End First strike-**

 **And that's the end of the first chapter I hope you enjoy. I have been gone for so long been dealing with some real life things you know what I'm talking about...Anyways If you have any suggestions or just want to say something PM me or leave a review I'll be sure to respond to it as soon as possible.**

 **If you know me I always end up making these things a harem if you want that just tell me. Also Issei is in this story I think just booting him isn't how this should be approached not that its bad just not my style. With that being said what's happening now is happening before Issei dies or anything starts up.**

 **Which there's a reason for. But for now I want to know your opinion on this harem business because I don't like stealing females from the actual mc ya know? How I'm writing things now I'm sure I'll be able to get a good answer on what you guys want. I do of course have my own idea but I prefer hearing what you guys want as well.**

 **That being said I do reply to reviews at the end of chapters. And since we have a bit of a original cast right now...**

 **Yarbad shoots up their arms "we can open back up this!" Xela groans from the couch "do we have to?" Yarbad shakes their head "I mean the big man does prefer having us chit chat at the end and talk about things you know play some games have some of the actual cast come on to the show."**

 **Arik "show?" She asks him Yarbad "well we hosted this like a game show before but our usual approach is a kind of relax kind of thing but this time we're gonna be showing some context to some things that might not be answered."**

 **Yarbad snaps and a screen appears showing Lucia hiding behind a pole while looking at Arik. Arik has a stoic expression as she wanders around Lucia trailing behind. As they past by a school Lucia looks over to see something fly off something their arms and another trailing behind holding something smaller.**

 **Lucia looking back to where Arik was jumps realizing she's gone. Looking back at the school she sees her flying towards the roof. "You won't get away!" Lucia yells running into the school Arik turns around looking down confused before landing on the roof.**

 **She pulls out some money looking at the vending machine on the roof she buys the small rice-treat and eats it while Lucia comes up the stairs to find Xela knocked out body. She shakes it for a moment but before we can see what's next the screen turns off.**

 **"See like that." Yarbad says with a smile "why were you shaking my body!" Xela jumps off the couch looking at Lucia who jumps "well you see when I thought you were dead I kind of fell into a panic." She says with a laugh.**

 **"Well we need to end this we're kind of on a tight budget night everyone!" Yarbad says as the screen blacks out. P.S. The program I'm using to write this forces me to edit it a lot to just post it here but I'm already working on the second chapter so you'll see it soon. This is my come back so see ya around.**


	2. Breakdown:Planning

**Chapter Two:A plan in the new life.**

 _ **Ring Ring Ring Ring**_

I slam my hand on the object that makes the sound of death and yawn slowly getting up I look around my room. Closet check, angel check, desk check, bed check, devil check, and close for today? Hoodie? On and black as ever.

Shirt? White to a T but the neck is a V. Pants? Dark blue and ready for action! Belt? Well its just a black belt but still its on! Socks following the belts idea its black and ready or action! And finally a pair of black and white sneakers on and ready for a jog.

I go to jump out of bed to go say hello to that beautiful beast of a man in the mirror but something stops me from doing so. Right I snuggled up to a devil last night...Why do I feel like I should be cheering? Oh well lets just worm out of this.

Slipping out of her grip I yawn rubbing my eyes. I sit on the edge of my bed looking down at the ground "I guess this really wasn't a bad dream then..." Usually I'd proclaim something awesome for dramatic effect but I don't want to wake the two of them up.

Right since I am leading this group of misfits I should go make them something to eat. I nod to my awesome thought and head down stairs to do my usual job of cooking up something to eat. If I let my sister cook again I might actually die.

 **-?-**

 _ **"The one...You're truly an idiot."**_ I open my eyes at their words 'what do you mean?' I question. _ **"Nothing about Xela Eton says they can be the one."**_

Their laughter rings in my ears for a moment as I feel their grip around my throat their bright red eyes piercing into mine. _**"You follow a fool into his death."**_

'How do you know that?' I ask them they burst into another fit of laughter. _**"How do I know such a thing...it's because I'm an observer."**_

'Do you truly have no faith that he can be the one?' They sigh their grip releasing a bit. _**"Observing is my tendency but acting such as he has is something that an observer such as myself is curious in...If this ends in all three of your death I'll laugh as the last breath leaves your throat."**_

They stop for a moment their grip releasing completely _**"But if the odds fall in your favor and he does turn out to be the one...why don't we say it'll be interesting."**_

"Food's ready girls!" Xela burst through the door carrying two platters of food. "Arik good you're up as the master chef of our group I have prepared you and the angel a meal fit for a king!" He cheers his eyes having that interesting gleam to them as he sets the platter down in front of me.

"Lucia I got some food for you~!" He skips over to the closet humming as he slides open the door. I look down at the scrambled eggs and bacon and the pancake that sat at the center. "I prefer to call myself a genius at times like this but you can just call me thank you!" He says with a wink.

"I don't think you'll ever get tired of your own voice." I say with a thin smile he grins "if it wasn't so milky smooth it be so much easier but alas I was born with it I must live with it!" I smile at that. _ **"Don't get close now dear if you do he might burn you up."**_ They say laughing.

I lower my gaze from Xela who seems to not notice it. 'I understand that I'll continue to try and convince you that he's the one.' With that they sigh _**"I'm sure you will but it seems he's talking to us now."**_ I look to see Xela worried expression.

"Do you not like eggs wait no are you vegan!?" He grabs his head falling "why do I always rush to do nice things!" He groans "no Xela its fine I was just deep in thought." I say with a smile Xela looks at me for a long moment before sighing with relief. "I'm sorry I must seem weird right now but it looked like something was bothering you."

I narrow my eyes 'so he did notice.' He shakes his head "maybe its because there's a A-N-G-E-L in the room with you?" Did he think Lucia wouldn't realize that he was- I look up to see Lucia engrossed with the food presented to her. I look down at it was it that good or was she just really hungry?

"Well after you two are done eating we're gonna go looking for that devil and the others." Xela says sitting on the bed next to me sighing "though once we find them I'm not sure what we should do I can't really fight back..."

Xela feels his chest I presume where the devil had hit him. He looks at me "what do you think we should do?" I stare at him for a moment looking down before responding. "Truthfully it be wise to find a way for you to fight back against them we know we're out numbered even if you could fight."

I look at him "our best options would be to find allies and or find a way for you to fight back against them. Though it might not matter if you get knocked out with one hit like before." He sighs nodding "good point if I can't even take a hit it won't even matter if I can fight back."

He jumps back up firing his fist into the air "so we must find others with the power to vanquish the vile beast forward men fighting spirit!" He roars "Mphiting Smphirt!" Lucia says with a mouth full of food her fist raised.

The two look at me and I raise it weakly not sure why we're doing this once again. "Fighting spirit." He grins when I say it back pointing towards the window "now then we're off!" He goes to jump out the window but stops turning toward us. "Right do you two know anyone who could help us?"

Lucia the first one to answer "I'm on well a secret mission so I can't really call for backup or go back till my mission is done." She says pushing her fingers together as she looks down. "Got it how about you Arik!" He says pointing to me "I don't know anyone who could help us." I say calmly he sighs "alright then lets put up some help wanted signs."

Lucia and I shared the same confused look as he sat down at his desk opening up his laptop. "There are a bunch of weird sites we can put our wanted sign up on for free in the deep web." He says putting his chin on top of his hands adopting a serious look "but at what cost?"

"Sir Eton not to sound rude but would a help wanted sign actually attract anyone of use?" Lucia says I nod in agreement but all he does is laugh shooting out of his seat "why I say it like this then."

He pulls out a piece of paper and beings writing "if I were to have 100 people how many of those people could possibly be an angel a devil or some other mythological creature and or exorcist hiding in plain sight?" I think about it for a bit not exactly sure how to answer it could depend on where these 100 people are located.

"Thirty-five?" Lucia says He looks at her nodding "for the sake of argument lets keep the number simple like that so lets add a zero to each of these groups." After he's done he stands up "1000 people and 350 of them will be some kind of mythological creature and or exorcist that is hiding in plain sight."

He sits down in his chair "now times those numbers by 100 and how much do you get?" I think about it for a moment and answer "100,000 right?" I say he nods "bingo now the last time they did a worldwide statistic of people who used the internet it was more than half the worlds actual population."

"That being said that would make a large amount of things that aren't human on the internet and a good amount of them have to have gone on the deep web." Lucia raises her hand Xela snaps his finger pointing at her "yes my angelic friend?"

"Yes why the deep web?" He chuckles at this "because there's a less likely chance of our enemies seeing it." Lucia seems to agree to that "though that's only the first step I know a place we can lay low at for things to go smoothly."

He says flipping open his phone. Looking up he grins a serious expression on his face "I have to focus and play at 100% like I said before guess I'm finally turning over that new leaf." Before anyone can say anything he looks at us with a smile.

"So did that sound good I'm trying to sound more awesome I figured the more serious bad-ass would work." Lucia nods clapping I put on a small smile when I see him deflate I guess he was putting up and act.

"We can't really meet them at my place so I checked if that old abandon apartment complex was still up." Xela sits on the bed sighing "I went in there once with Chris and some hobo attacked us not my fondest memory but not many people go around there I'll mark the address on the help wanted sign and we can stake the place out."

"And plan B?" I ask more out of skepticism than anything else he thinks about it "if plan A fails then we have no choice but to head over seas we can't face them as we are now but we may be able to find help over there."

"Right then was there a reason you wrote these numbers on the paper?" I ask he grins "to make it look more serious of course!" _**"Pay attention girl I don't need you dying before I'm able to find the one this idea of his may work but it puts us at danger so once he sets it ask him if you can."**_

 **-?-**

Xela Eton you are a genius if I do say so myself well I am Xela Eton so of course I know I'm a genius. There is a high possibility of it being tracked but if some serial killer shows up we've got an angel and devil on our side...hopefully they actually fight though I saw Lucia weapon but Arik hasn't done much.

Once I'm finished with everything though Arik walks up to me pointing at the screen. "Can I?" She asks calmly pointing at the screen "I'm not sure I follow but be my guess bask in the glory which is I!" At that moment something on the screen changed for a moment.

It was dark but I didn't get the chance to look at it...then again I did just wake up so I'm probably just seeing things. "Anyways someone needs to stay and watch the fort while the other two go out and stake the place out of course I'll be-"

"Sir Eton I'd think it be best if you stayed here we're not sure if anything to dangerous will show up." Lucia says with a smile guess she finished praying before she started eating she prayed and afterwards she prayed of course she finished she'd been asking question before hand...Wait what did she just say?

"The hero can't stay and guard the fort!" I protest "yes but the hero can't fight the villain either." Arik retorts. "But what if someone tracks it back to my place and attacks here?" I shout back Arik shakes her head "I already took care of that so you'll be fine we'll take breaks to check up on you." Lucia nods in agreement.

I don't think begging will work...Wait! If they go and I stay then I can be lazy! "Of course the hero should guard the fort I shall await your return my merry men!" I yell the two nod and leave through the window. Looks like I've already started rubbing off on them.

Once they're gone I fall on my bed zoning out with a yawn. I know 'my friends were turned into devils you bastard!' Sorry becoming overly emotional isn't my thing. I prefer logic and the less amount of work version of things.

For example there was something special about all three of them that would attract that kind of attention. Unlike me who's a below average student of course its nice to have childhood friends in high places.

But unlike before I'm not just lazying around for the first time in what felt like forever I truly felt like I needed to try and go my all with something. Maybe this is my turning over a new leaf...It feels so forced...if...if I do this turn over a new leaf in such a way...am I-

 ***PING!***

I sit up looking at the window with a grin running down stairs to the back door "little buddy you haven't been around for a few days did my sister scare you off again?" I open the door letting the small silver dog lunges onto me.

"Sorry you must've been hungry I'll make you something and we can go relax in my room." I grin as I say that getting a cheerful bark back. "Alright Lie you wait right there your owner is going to show you how amazing his is when he's serious!"

Another approving bark so I get to work. I lower my hand looking down at it before raising it up to my face with a sigh. "So do you want my famous Eton express or would you prefer the Lie special?" Lie barks two times and I grin "I like your style always eat the food named after you out of respect and taste!"

 **-?-**

 _ **"Kill Kill Kill!"**_ I sigh lighting my cig as I plunge my blade into this 'man' looking up at the sky "wonder who trigger these zombies to move like this...I'm curious." I can't help but grin as more of them come mumbling the same crap as before.

I let my blade rest on my shoulder checking the time "Shit I was suppose to clear this place an hour ago...guess I can charge for overtime then!" I chuckle firing forward blade drawn. It doesn't seem like they plan on staying down anytime soon oh well more cash for me.

 _ **Ring Ring Ring Ring!**_

As I'm slashing through the horde of 'men' my phone rings pulling it out quickly as I slash through another one I give a quick "hello?" A cackle is what I get in return "I see you're enjoying playing with my pets there demon hunter."

I sigh jumping back from the group that lunges at me. "I feel more like an exterminator at the moment so why don't we cut to the chase so we both can have some fun." I growl throwing my sword towards the tree line.

 ***SHHHHTHUNK!***

The grin on my face widens when I hear the sound of something loud stabbing into a tree. "How coy of you not even listening to an admires words before shoving your big sword in." They begin laughing again. "Why do I always have to deal with the nut jobs? I groan rubbing the back of my head.

 **-?-**

Sir Eton please be alright...I mean Arik said it was fine so it should be right? Even I said it should be fine...God please watch over Sir Eton Amen. Arik shuffles a bit away from me sighing "if we're going to be stuck together could you refrain from doing anything like that its annoying." Arik says her usual monotone voice gone.

"Oh...um I'll try my best but if I do please refrain from doing anything a devil would usually do." She stares at me for a moment before turning away "an angel making a deal with a devil what a funny thing to do." I freeze at that "oh no please god forgive me for-"

"It was a joke Lucia." Arik says as she heads towards the apartment complex. "Its a good thing we have the address of the place on the add or it might've been hard to find." I say with a smile Arik nods as we head inside.

"Do you think it truly was a good idea to leave Sir Eton alone unguarded?" I ask looking at her she gives me a puzzled look "I don't see the point in protecting him let alone sending and angel to taint his mind." She says waving her hand back and forth.

"I've never heard of an angel holding a grudge either!" I shot back she ignores it and continues "if he dies then he dies he's the one who decided to stay human when those words left his mouth he decided to damn himself to place himself into damnation voluntarily isn't that amazing but it's something I'm interested in."

It feels like she's telling the truth but something still feels off!? "Wait so was the reason you agreed with me to leave him there and said you made sure things were safe." She shakes her head "I made sure of things but if something were to happen I need to see the outcome." She glares at me and I suddenly feel a chill down my spine.

"And I expect you to stay out of my way when that happens." Arik turns away from me heading towards the stair case. "If what I suspect is true than you'll be no better than I am angel girl." She says slowly going back to here monotone voice. "Even if you don't want to admit we're similar in a sense."

I don't want to believe I could be anything like a devil let alone someone who'd want to allow harm onto another just to see what happens. "This stays between us." She says walking up the steps. "Wait a moment!" I yell she stops looking back a bit. "Why tell me all this if you didn't say anything-"

"Was I to assume the angel would trust me?" She asks her wings suddenly coming out as a glow comes into her eyes. "I know all about your mission but I think I already mentioned that didn't I? If not I'll let their lap dog know now." Everything fell dead silent when I suddenly felt something poke me from behind.

"That the only reason you're still alive is because you met Xela and he might not trust me if I kill you." I look back to see her index finger right where my neck is. "I won't say anymore now but just know there was another reason its you and me going on this stake out."

As she walks up the stairs and I follow I feel the back of my neck sighing 'I know I need to protect Sir Eton but I also have a job to do!' I nod to myself following after her a bit more quick even if she threatens me I just need to stay confident.

 **-?-**

"Now then Lie lets rest for the battle later!" I roar Lie barks jumping onto me I fall back on the bed laughing "my number one buddy and favorite pet only pet but hey you take what you get right?" I say rubbing his head I yawn Lie copies me and hops off me only to curl up next to me instead.

I found Lie about three months ago next to a garbage can I brought him over to marksman pet clinic Chris and his father lived and work there. After checking whether it was a boy or girl while his father prepared some food Chris showed me how to groom his fur. It was funny Lie wasn't the biggest fan of Chris actually.

My sister didn't want a pet of any kind so I sneak him in when she's not around and we relax together he used to hang out with me and the group but he had been getting distant recently. Maybe he realized things were changing as well and decided to avoid it...maybe he smelled something off about Leon I don't know.

 _ **"The one the one the one!"**_ I wonder if I was hearing things then or did someone actually say something to me? Does it really matter? Why the hell do I find myself asking so many questions lately? I sigh as my mind finally begins to let me fall asleep.

 **-?-**

"Damn you! You bloody Demon Hunter!" Before he can continue on his rant I place my foot on the hilt of the sword applying a bit of force to it finally getting him to shut up. I pull out my phone dialing 'their' number.

"Yeah it was another fraud customer like you thought." I say drawing my pistol "wait...please don't...kill me...I'll do anything you want...Demon Hunter ple-"

 ***BANG!***

"Yeah no I already took care of them they were a bit of a loud mouth but other than that they were nothing more than a man with a few dolls." I sigh "though it's sad I was hoping for some actual pay."

"No I know you pay me but sometimes it feels like I'm doing it for free." I groan "huh? A date with that friend of yours? Well why didn't you say so! You know you've always been my favorite client you know that I felt it in my gut and amazing connection!"

I stop midway closing my eyes as I holster my pistol and rip my sword from the ground "do I need to worry about her coming to kill me once she finds out who I am?" I ask with a small chuckle. "No? Well then like I was saying before you're such an amazing customer."

"What I said my best customer? Of course I did you are you know so any other jobs you need done while you put in a good word for me?" I ask freezing for a moment when they answer my grin returning.

"So you're hooking me up with two dates then?" I say walking out of the building two others walk in one with a red tank and the other with flicking on and off a lighter. "You're to kind but don't worry about putting a word in for the second date we've got history~"

I end the phone call the heat of the fire burning behind me calming the chill I felt "halfway across the world and yet you feel so close to me..." I can't help but laugh as I say it shaking my head "no that's not right you're expecting me aren't you worthless demon scum."

 **-?-**

I Leon Winter stand with the one I serve as they judge a new subject. "You have an interesting feel about you..." They begin the subject looks up but then the one I serve raises their hand "but you've done nothing of interest in your first life other than feeding on some bums." They say.

Flashing towards them the one I serve grabs the subjects face "now if you caught my eye with some spectacular display I'd be really interested in you." The subject begins nodding furiously "in three days I'll dazzle you!"

The subject leaves and the one I serve begins laughing "boring they responded just the way I guessed they would." They look at me grinning putting their finger to their lip. "Do you know I already have a guess on what they plan on doing and nothing interesting will happen if they do."

I give the one I serve a confused look "what do you mean?" I ask they only chuckle "I expected you to figure it out tell you what if you can figure it out before it happens I'll give you a special reward." They say lifting their hand up a bit.

 ***SNAP!***

And with just that they're gone I sigh at that sitting down in my chair "what does that scum think it can do to impress them?" I ponder I sigh once again leaning back in my chair "I'll look into the subject and see what they would find interesting."

Xela Viola Chris no just Viola and Chris no point in thinking of the dead. You two what is on your mind right now are you happy with things sad that your lives are over...No if nothing else they'll be happy about what I did and Xela...

I apologies I thought of you as a little brother you always kept the three of us on the right path even when we couldn't pull you onto it as well you still found it in yourself to keep us on the straight away. So thank you for making this possible for giving me the chance to change our fate.

 **-End Two strike-**

 **And that's the end of the first chapter I hope you enjoy. If you have any suggestions or just want to say something PM me or leave a review I'll be sure to respond to it as soon as possible.**

 **I'm happy things look well in a sense and I know where I want things to go before you want to shoot the gun at me for any certain reason just know I do leave things out for a reason. There are going to be things that look like one thing but turn out to be others so trust me it'll all make sense in the end.**

 **Oh right I don't own High school DXD. I'd do a little video thing at the bottom but everyone doing there own thing at the moment so they couldn't make it. Right chapters are going to vary in length I try to find a good spot to end things so some chapters could be 10k words whilst others can be 2k words it just depends on how much I think is needed for that chapter.**

 **Oh and I found and easier way to edit it right after writing this chapter so that made doing these chapters a lot easier! So I'm pumped to get the next one out but I'm gonna take time to make sure it goes how I like.**

 **Until next time See ya.**


	3. Breakdown:Animosity

Chapter three: Animosity.

 _ **It started a year ago when my family was slaughtered by a group of what I can only assume to be exorcist at this point. I didn't even know I wasn't human at the time but when I saw the corpse of my father and my dying brother I realized that I wasn't human.**_

 _ **I spent a few months trying to figure out how to use my powers if I even had any and to my surprise I figured out that I had been using some abilities of mine. I had great senses, could run fast and jump pretty high and get this I punched through this giant oak tree.**_

 _ **Yeah it stung a bit but I actually blew a hole in it. There's also the fact that I at random times I would transform whether it be into the small animal I become never seen myself in a mirror when it happens or when my ears and tails suddenly come out.**_

 _ **My dad had always said I'd be going through a growth spurt like my older brother soon. I didn't get it because all what happened with my brother was he seem to like taking walks in the woods more.**_

 _ **But when I got this much down I spent some more time trying to pick up the scent of the bastards who killed my family. It took awhile but I finally picked it up on their scent after searching for awhile.**_

 _ **Picked up is well its not the best term I picked up the scent from a man who was wearing a jacket from one of them says he found it in the trash. He seemed off but I ignored it that wasn't my smartest idea but revenge was on my mind I let it get to me.**_

 _ **But things went sour and I ended up attacking one of them right when the group happened to be coming back. There human yes but with this many of them and their weapons I'd have a hard time dealing with them even if it was one they were the one who murder my family.**_

 _ **The fight like I thought doesn't go well and by the end I'm panting and barely able to stand. The leader who like the others are cloaked, I assume they're the leader cause of their golden trim sleeves.**_

 _ **"You dare place your hands on me!" They growl at me I step back a bit "for scum like you to even touch me!" The sudden pain in my gut makes me realize how bad I messed up. "We weren't going to exterminate your entire group but it seems that there last hope decided to fall into our lap."**_

 _ **At that I freeze looking up at the group of individuals who all were ready to strike me down with grins plastered on their faces. "So why don't we make this a game and see how fast a monster like you can run I'll give you till the count of ten."**_

 _ **Ten...**_

 _ **I push myself to my feet bolting for the door. The group laughs as I do clapping all the while I writhe in pain.**_

 _ **Nine...**_

 _ **Faster and faster I fire away from the burning buildings and continue down the path. Only to trip and fall down a hill.**_

 _ **Eight...**_

 _ **Everything feels heavy I can't move and I feel so weak I need to store up some energy hopefully nothing goes wrong.**_

 _ **Seven...**_

 _ **"Are you lost?" A kind voice asked I slowly look up and umbrella hung over my head now see A young man with a deadpan look he stared at me for a long moment before smiling. "Maybe you're hungry."**_

 _ **Six,Five,Four...**_

 _ **He grins "don't worry I won't let something as cute as you go hungry." He says picking me up and walking. "Excuse me sir..." I freeze at the sound of the voice the young man turns towards to the voice and to my horror its them but only three of them came.**_

 _ **I guess they figured I would collapse like this...bastards. "I'm sorry to stop you but that's my pet if you would kindly return it to me I would be happy to give you a reward."**_

 _ **I look at the young man who smiles. "I see did you lose them recently?" The young man asks the bastard laughs "actually yeah it only happened today actually." The young man nods "I see I see." He says giving another kind smile.**_

 _ **Shit I can move and I'm about to handed over to these bastards. "Are you a fucking idiot?" That seems to shatter the atmosphere around us. "Wait what?" The bastard asks confused the young man sighs unzipping his book bag and setting me inside.**_

 _ **I look up at him he had that deadpan look back on his face there was also an annoyed look. "I hate idiots like you who assume that because they have some sweet words they can do whatever they want if this was your pet and it's only ran away today it shouldn't have looked like this unless your abusing it."**_

 _ **He rolls his eyes "then again you do look like the kind of normal-fag that would do something like that." The bastards blinks and if I wasn't in so much pain I might've been laughing. Cracking his neck the young man begins to reach into the bag he placed me in I look where he's grabbing and freeze.**_

 _ **Why does he have a revolver?! "Now if you don't mind I'm going to be on my way." He says turning away hand still in his bag. "Hold on a moment kid don't ignore-!"**_

 _ **The bastard suddenly stops I look back to the revolver which is now gone so I look up to see the young man with a stoic look on his face pulling back the hammer. 'He's seriously about to kill someone over me.' The young man suddenly raises the revolver over head firing off two rounds.**_

 _ **The sound attracts the attention of bystanders before I can take much else in though the young man bolts for it. "Shit wait you little bastard!" That coming from a bastard surprising.**_

 _ **The young man grins putting the revolver back into the bag pulling something else out he lifts it to his face before putting it back into the bag and begins to shout "help me please a group of psychos' are after me!"**_

 _ **Fear seems to envelope the boys face and tears run down it "hey who the hell is messing with my favorite little trouble maker!" A man roars from a window a few others join in I look in awe did the young man realize if he made enough people come out they might stop chasing us or at least lose us?**_

 _ ***RING RING RING***_

 _ **The young man whips out his phone "Hello~?" Now all the fear is gone from his face but the tears are still running down his face. "The starter gun I've got it I'm heading to your place now to drop it but about that favor you owe me I need you to do a check up my new pet K thanks bye."**_

 _ **With that he snaps his phone closed and places it back in his pocket never stopping for a breath. "Man I don't know what you did to piss those dumb asses off little buddy but I think we'll get along just fine." He says with a grin.**_

 _ **After some more running and random calls he hits an alleyway looking around before sighing and running into it until he was at the center of the alleyway and he begins knocking on a metal door. "What's the password?" A deep voice asks.**_

 _ **"If I knew the answer I would've said it before you asked so I'll just go with Chris I brought the starting gun." The young man says with a grin. Chris laughs and the sound of multiple locks being messed with are heard from the other side till.**_

 _ ***CREAK!***_

 _ **The door finally opens and we enter the young man sets the bag I'm in down gently unzipping it a bit more so I could pop my head through and he could grab the revolver once again. "Sorry I used the two blanks in it." The young man says rubbing the back of his head "don't worry about it man I figured you would." Chris waves it off.**_

 _ **The young man grins "but of course a hero must always be ready to take action to protect the weak!" He points at Chris with a serious expression.**_

 _ **"That's why I brought my new pet so that you could patch them up." I groan internally at that 'pet' seriously we just met keep the kinky stuff to yourself. "I didn't take you for the pet kind of guy especially with her around." Chris says the young man sighs nodding.**_

 _ **"My dads in the back I'll take..." Chris lifts me up and man does it hurt "him back there." Right they'll take wait what! How dare you what part of my body looks like a man you rotten son of a-**_

 _ **"Oh there a guy." The young man smiles rubbing my head softly "guess I have to apologize for calling you cute then huh?" I freeze at that looking away from him "uh we might want to hurry they're turning a bit red." Chris says the young man nods sitting down with his bag while the doc patches me up.**_

 _ **Once I'm back out I growl at Chris I don't need his help anymore so screw that oversized shave monkey who couldn't even tell I'm a woman! "He's a lively one." Chris says with a grin the young man nods "they sure are." I sigh I just have to run when we go outside and everything will be good.**_

 _ **"So what's his name?" Chris asks with a smile I abandon my name when they killed my family I have no need for such a super-"I think Lie suits them well since I found them with a bunch of liars."**_

 _ **Alright I can accept that as my name it's the truth after all and you did save me from them. So I guessed I'm Lie now I should figure out a last name while I'm here. Maybe something from Chris here well he's holding a can so Can works. From now on I'm Lie Can.**_

 _ **"Well once they eat you can go I'll even give you a bag on the house." Chris says with a wink the young man laughs shaking his head "no its fine I wouldn't want to take away from sales besides..." They look at me with a sad expression "it doesn't seem like Lie likes the food."**_

 _ **As good as it smells I will not degrade myself and eat this food made for animals not people like me. I sigh only to hear foot steps in front of me.**_

 _ **I look up to see the young man who smiles at me "why don't we go home and make you something to eat we'll call it the Lie special!" He cheers. "Oh wait here let me show you how to groom Lie." Chris says going to grab me again I bark jumping away.**_

 _ **Dirty pervert just cause I let you pick me up when I couldn't move doesn't mean you can freely do it. I feel hands grab me from behind "don't worry Lie I promise I'll be the only one to touch you from now on."**_

 _ ***BA-DUMP***_

 _ **I look away if its for grooming it should be fine he is my mas- wait, wait, wait no I'm just letting him groom me as a reward for saving me yeah that's it. "Lie is red again is he alright?" The young man asks. "He's fine we already gave him medicine." Chris waves.**_

 _ **After an embarrassing grooming lesson the young man calls a taxi and hides me in his bag lifting his hoodie he jogs over to the taxi. 'So he's still worried about them.'**_

 _ **He seems to be muttering something about the bastard since it seems like an insult for chasing him around the city I just rest.**_

 _ **Even if its for a bit this little bit of peace is nice. Though it hurts not physically as much because of the doctor but more mentally I thought I got strong enough to beat those bastards into the ground and get revenge for my family but I couldn't even take down one of them.**_

 _ **The sudden shift in everything around me makes me realize that he's picked up the bag and is walking towards a nice looking house. "I don't think I should've wasted this Leon said the guys at the play needed it for a certain scene but I don't think one or two drops going to me be that bad."**_

 _ **He grins as he opens he door "demon I have return from the hunt!" He proclaims only for something to fire out from a side room. "What the hell did you call me!" A female voice roars suddenly the young man gags in pain I feel like I'm flying.**_

 _ **I look up to see the young man shooting towards a wall and the ground going further and further away till it suddenly began to come back then it suddenly stops halfway from the ground. "Seriously you need to stop calling me that you free loading sack of."**_

 _ **She stops at the end of her sentence. "Hey is your bag heavier?" She questions "It seems you've become weaker my dear sister because it ways the same as usual." He roars pointing at her she sighs setting the bag down.**_

 _ **"Why did I think I'd get an actual answer out of you finish your laundry dinner is at five." She says walking away he pales a bit "its fine my sister for I have decided to prepare our meal today!"**_

 _ **She looks at him for a moment shaking her head "then I'm heading out for a bit try not to make a mess." He nods multiple time before grabbing his bag "let me go get changed and I'll start preparing our feast for tonight!" He laughs firing up the stairs.**_

 _ ***SLAM!***_

 _ **He sighs once his door is close taking me out of the bag and setting me down on his bed he looks at me grinning. "Now when she leaves we can make you that Lie special and get you cleaned up."**_

 _ **It was a bit surprising how good his food tasted though I don't think he should make animals normal food like this...!? Wait did he figure me out?**_

 _ **I question that over the three weeks I stayed with him he always seem to treat me like another person giving me normal food. Watching T.V. with me letting me sit at the table when his sister wasn't around.**_

 _ **He was a nice guy all around I found out his name was Xela Eton which is a weird name but then again my name is Lie Can so I guess I have no reason to complain. He's been mumbling things to himself though when he thinks he's alone carrying around a large packet.**_

 _ **I try to look at it but he always hides it somewhere every time the most awkward thing is the bath me and him take together. He always says that its a good bonding time but it so embarrassing I've almost turned back to normal twice.**_

 _ **The reason I'm still here is because the three times I did leave when he let me outside. The first time I realized that all my clothes had been destroyed and ran back inside. The second time I took some clothes of his but when I got two streets down I smelled them and bolted back home.**_

 _ **And the last time I stayed in this form so I could run away faster but then..."Oh is that Lie?" A familiar voice questions I look over seeing Chris with two others. "Who?" The black haired and blue eye teen in the black suit questions.**_

 _ **"Oh you mean the pet Xela been hiding from his sister?" The girl says "exactly Viola guess he must've left his back gate open or something and Lie got out poor thing." Chris says scooping me up. At the moment I had been so shocked I forgot to runaway.**_

 _ **"Guess we'll help him out and bring Lie back." the black haired teen says with a grin "alright we'll run there!" The red head roars firing forward Viola bolting right next to him. "Guys I can't run that fast!" Leon yells a little behind them.**_

 _ **It didn't take long to get to where Xela lived from where we were or I guess because of how fast these two were running. "Xela!" Chris started as he banged on the door "look who we found running around outside!"**_

 _ **Was he going to be mad at me was he going to be sad? Wait why do I care!? almost a year ago I would've just been another girl. Though when this stupid 'growth spurt' happened things in my head began to change like something awakened.**_

 _ **Something did awaken my abilities and all...*SIGH* I wish mom was around to explain this to me. "Guys whatever you doing here?" I look up to see Xela in black sweat pants and a unzip hoodie. When he sees me he laughs "you caught him running around?"**_

 _ **The sudden silence from my side makes it seem like they're as shocked as I am. '"you knew!"' my thought and their yelling sync. up. He grins "course I figured he wanted some fresh air he always come back so I make sure I pay attention when he wants to go out."**_

 _ **He scratches his cheek "guess I made you guys worry." Viola the the first one to pipe up "n-no we were happy to help!" Leon chimes in next "yeah you have been helping out some of the groups around the school as half-heatedly as it is I appreciate the help."**_

 _ **Xela been helping out groups at his school he never changes when he comes home so I guess his school gets out earlier than I thought he just tends not to get home at an early time. "Yeah once they get those new members I can finally quit and go back to sleeping more."**_

 _ **"Oh?" Leon begins "none of them caught your fancy made you want to go one hundred and ten percent?" Xela shakes his head "if I did you'd be the first person to know."**_

 _ **Leon sighs rubbing his head "since we were kids I'm not sure if you've gotten better or worse as time gone on." Xela laughs "if sleep wasn't so amazing and work wasn't such a hassle then maybe you see me doing a complete one eighty."**_

 _ **Leon chuckles "I don't see that happening though I'm glad you'll help when we're involved though you could try to act like you're interested." He says "liars don't make friends Leon." Xela says in a matter of fact tone.**_

 _ **"Right well it was nice chatting with you but the three of us were in the middle of discussing what to do for the election." Xela sighs "not even the work I'm putting in is helping enough to drop the load huh?"**_

 _ **Leon sighs as well "if my representative wasn't someone who was asleep half the time they were 'helping' my credibility would probably be higher." Xela shrugs "don't send a slacker to do a hard asses job." He yawns putting his hands in his pocket.**_

 _ **"Anyways...Thanks for bringing Lie back I just prepared his meal I was tired of the cat next door stealing it." He says with a laugh. 'ugh of course a cat would stoop to a low like that...wait I'm a cat person why do I feel this animosity towards them?'**_

 _ **'...Oh right...' I sigh as I'm set down I head inside Xela turning as he closes the door walking with me"remember our promise we're all taking strides to change I just hope you don't get left behind." Leon says. That stops Xela in his tracks.**_

 _ ***CLICK***_

 _ **The sound of the door shutting emits loudly with the sudden silence Xela expression darkens for a moment before he laughs. "Man he worries to much when I was younger I wouldn't even be awake in class so I'm just taking steps in changing instead of strides."**_

 _ **He picks up a platter then me heading up stairs "besides if a change is force are you still you at the end of it?" That kind of hit me at home this change I was going through felt right but it also felt forced.**_

 _ **Somethings I learned somethings for lack of a better term were 'primal' I can't say I feel like a different person but the life I had before I did discard...For the first week it was just crying and crying. Then denial and it became worse when I found out about my abilities.**_

 _ **That I wasn't human it hit me at my core and I just sat out there alone only to come up with some dumb revenge plan that was nothing more than me attacking them with my new abilities. What kind of person am I to not even be able to get revenge for her family?**_

 _ **Maybe I wasn't meant to get revenge just getting a whiff of their scent frightens me now I don't think I can ever face those bastards alone...Why does it have to be this way though? I just wanted a peaceful life with my family...**_

 _ **I had a dream of getting married and having two kids having the same thing my mom and dad had. I know its not much but I wasn't the best when thinking to far ahead I wanted to find love but even that sounds stupid now.**_

 _ **"But none of that matters now..." Xela says setting the platter on the ground along with me lying next to us with a thin smile. "Because right now it's just you and me so lets not think about it okay little buddy?" He says rubbing my head his thin smile becoming a grin.**_

 _ **Suddenly I feel myself get pulled into a hug "I wonder what you're thinking about...maybe you think I'm stupid for believing me and you are similar but I truly believe that." He says chucking.**_

 _ **I believe that too but would you want to be around a monster like me? "You know I always felt this place was so empty by myself but these past few weeks just having you around made it so much better." He says I look up at him but his hair is covering his eyes.**_

 _ **"You know Lie...I never had a pet so I have no idea if this is how a pet and their master is suppose to act I know people can get really lovely dovey with their pets but I don't know for some reason it doesn't feel like when I do this with you its like that."**_

 _ **Even though I'm embarrassed I think its okay but I don't know why. Maybe it's because I'm in this form it doesn't really matter but if that's the case then shouldn't I not be embarrassed?**_

 _ **"When I move out I want to take you with me but it seems like you want to be outside more often than not so when the time comes I'll give you that choice I'll leave the front and back door open it should be obvious which one I'll be at you're smart so I'm sure you want just come cause I'm standing there."**_

 _ **While I appreciate your confidence in my intelligence most animals will just run up to their master well depending on how they're treated and calling for me won't make it better. But I'll assume you mean just sitting there quietly.**_

 _ **"Heh, I sound so sappy right now and with my pet no less...I may actually be pathetic wow that's hard to swallow." He sighs I sigh as well of course he has to ruin the moment like that dumb ass.**_

 _ **"To be honest I think everyone considers this running away. Running away from my sister, my friends, change...but I really do think changing everything up could spark something in me...like you did." He laughs but I feel my face burning.**_

 _ **"When I was younger there was this kid who'd never go around the other kids not even my three friends ever met them...They only ever talked to me because they said their parents would only let them have one friend."**_

 _ **That's a weird rule...!? Wait is it okay for me to hear this? Like he's pouring his heart out to me I think I'm good with secrets but still!**_

 _ **"They told me that if the world wanted people to care about other creatures that humans wouldn't exist. And for a time I agreed with that humans are terrible creatures they lie cheat and steal they'll break trust just to raise their own status but even so three idiots put faith in humanity for me."**_

 _ **He lifts himself up a bit looking down at me rubbing my head "does it matter though even now I'm planning on leaving them behind...I haven't even told them but I bought one of those lottery tickets course the actual drawing is far off in a sense."**_

 _ **Time passed once again a month I think and he hasn't really brought up what he talked about before but he seems to focus on that packet even more. He picks me up walking upstairs he's in his normal spirited mood spouting random nonsense like always.**_

 _ **He sets me down walking to his desk he pulls out the packet staring at it for a bit before sighing. I decided to take the chance to eat a bit I figure I might get see the packet if I don't act like I care.**_

 _ **-?-**_

 _ **After a sappy talk like that with my pet I really should try even if its a bit I mean Leon did say they were counting on me...**_

 _ **'Alright time to rehearse those line!' I thought to myself 'they won't accept me if I don't know my lines so what part should I go over...oh! I know the perfect part to go over.' I close my eyes looking down at Lie "I know what you are..." I say calmly.**_

 _ **Lie stops eating suddenly looking up at me is he interested in what I'm doing? Well then I'll make sure you enjoy the show! "And it doesn't bother me if it had I would've never done what I did..." Man this character I'm playing sound so sappy.**_

 _ **Though it seems to have kept the attention of Lie who sits there now staring at me. I guess Lie likes that kind of stuff I have heard of cats and dog which will watch t.v. for hours on end so I guess its not really surprising to find one that likes acting to be honest I'm kind of forgetting my lines so I'm just gonna have to ad lib.**_

 _ **"Maybe I believed I could protect you I thought that you wanted me as your master but even now I know that's wrong I'll leave the back door open so that if you want you can-"**_

 _ **Suddenly there's an explosion in the room and "NO THAT'S WRONG!" A feminine voice screams and suddenly everything goes dark.**_

 _ **-?-**_

 _ **I suddenly transformed back to my human form and pounced on him. "I actually want you as my master!" I scream I look up seeing that he's smacked his head against the wall. I look over at the packet. "The hunter and the hunted a tale of twisted love?"**_

 _ **So that was it he was helping out his school with this...!? I look down again at him he's...knocked out. That's a good thing though I can't believe I said something like that! What is wrong with me am I some kind of closet sub or something?!**_

 _ **I slam my head against the wall "I can't be around him after saying something like that I need to clear my head!" I scream grabbing a jacket and pants of his and bolting outside. Transforming back into my other form.**_

 _ **-?-**_

And that's why I haven't been around much but when I smelled those bastards scent near your house and in your room you I needed to make sure you were okay...Even though I ran away for so long you were still waiting for me huh?

I stare down at their face they're sleeping so peacefully and yet it feels like something wrong with them...I came as soon as I felt something was wrong but still I never expected to find something like this. I rub their face sighing to myself.

Even now I'm not sure how I feel about you its not love even though we were together for a long enough period of time for it to blossom a tiny bit that's not it. Its not a friend thing...and I don't want that.

I don't even know if its a master pet thing I don't even think you'd take a pet like me who can't even be loyal enough to stick by your side. But the fact you have their smell on you it worries me...did someone find out you were connected to me?

Do they plan on killing you? Is that their goal? To many questions but even then I want to just enjoy this calm moment. I wish I could talk to you and get to know you face to face but I don't think I could until I kill them even the name you gave me is meaningless.

Nothing will bring them back I know that so why am I so worried? I ponder a bit but finally digress leaving through the window. "I don't know what to call you so...long time no see master." I give a smile before jumping out the window.

 **-?-**

"I must kill at night...must not devour during day...must control urges." The beast growls lifting the lifeless body of a man squeezing it till blood squirted out like a fountain before chowing down.

"I show I'm perfect!" It roars "please don't please I beg of you don't!?" The beast grabs the young boy by the head lifting them up slowly "no request denied." It says with a growl slitting the boys throat with its nail letting the blood flow on the other bodies.

"I feast for tomorrow I shall devour many in the name of the one I shall soon serve!" It roars. With that roar a cloaked figure sneezes waking up the individual next to them on the plane. The cloaked figure grins "sorry about that sir a date with destiny trying to hurry it up."

The individual give them a weird look "and sneezing helps with that?" They ask the cloaked figure grins "but of course it helps me know when someone is referencing me~!" The cloaked figure explains.

"Right, excuse me can I change seats I'd prefer not to be sitting next to the serial killer here." The cloaked figure flinches at the sudden claim. "Now that's just rude." They groan but sighs leaning back "but I understand I'll shut up." They say waving their hand.

They pull out a picture of someone sighing. "I'm not sure if I'm doing this for you or if I'm doing it for a hot date but which ever one it is I'm ready for what's to come." The individual next to them glares.

Laughing they nod "of course of course sorry about that shutting up now." They say 'if only the entire plane wouldn't crash if I threw you out of it.' They thought to them-self.

- **?-**

 **"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry..."** My eyes snap open at that looking around I realize Lie already left out the window I guess...not sure how I feel about that one but hey he's taking after me like everyone else is so that's good.

"Alright! Time to make a weapon!" I cheer putting my hand down then up to my face before firing it into the air. I go out back and grab one of the pipes we use in the summer to hang up our clothes and take out the cross.

 ***CLICK***

Is the sudden sound it makes when I open up the part holding the necklace together. I push one side of the necklace through the hole at the top and then through the other.

 ***CLICK***

I sigh "good now that I've got it at the top I can. I click the button in the middle and the pole slides downwards towards me turning into a shorter pole.

"If I need more reach just click the button at the bottom and it'll slide back into place at the top." I chuckle to myself sometimes I surprise myself. "Now then." He says pulling out the vial of holy water. "To work on my ace."

 **-?-**

Lucia jumps back towards the edge of the roof her rapier in hand Arik walking towards her. "I should've known this is how it would've ended up." Airk says with a yawn Lucia nods "I couldn't agree more."

 ***ZING!* *SLASH!***

 **"You fucking bitches!"** The giant bee man screams in pain being hit by Arik and Lucia attack "I'll kill you for entering my domain!" Bee screams. "I wouldn't consider it your domain you runaway." Arik says with a yawn.

"I hope your ready devil to repent for what you've done killing the innocent around here!" Lucia says pointing her rapier at Bee who cackles.

"Oh you mean the string of gruesome murders? Flattery won't get you anywhere here darling I make sure credit is given where credit is due and that wasn't me." Arik and Lucia look at each other "so there are more of you?" Arik questions.

"Doesn't matter because in a few moments **you'll both be dead!"** Bee roars firing towards them. Arik sighs as Lucia prepares to fight "I never fought I be fighting alongside a devil!" Lucia says as the two of them dodge Bees attack.

 ***SLASH***

Bee screams in pain as Arik Scythe cuts into them. "Same though I'll only be using this piece of junk I prefer not to show my enemy any of my actual tricks." Arik says with a thin smile Lucia chuckles. "So what were those displays of speed a while ago?"

 **"How dare you two chat while you battle me!"** Bee screams a magic circle appearing in front of him blasting out a beam of energy at the two Lucia steps forward firing her rapier at it causing the beam to slowly vanish her rapier glowing even more.

 **"Shit! You'll pay for this you win now but I will get my revenge!"** Bee screams flying up into the air quickly.

"A friendly gesture." Arik says as she rushes forward with her scythe chucking it at Bee and catching him in his right wing he screams in agony slowly spiraling out of control. Lucia walks forward pointing her rapier upwards and next to her chest a magic circle appearing.

She moves back a bit getting into a more open stance then fire her rapier through the magic circle as Bee is about to be in front of it. The beam Bee had shot before came out a lot bigger than before stabbing its original owner through the side.

 **"You...bastards!"** Was the last thing Bee said as the sky went back to normal. "It seems I have shown you a friendly gesture as well then no?" Lucia says with a small smile." Arik turns around once again with a bored expression as her scythe vanishes.

"Why you show me some more this place is crawling with the weak with that one Bee guy gone I finally notice all of that energy wasn't his but a bunch of small fries." Arik says walking down stairs. Lucia following behind.

 **-Leon-**

"Why did the one I serve decide to have me bring an invite to these pathetic excuses of devils after the first savage they invited I figured they wouldn't want anymore."

I sigh as I speak this quietly to myself I'm on the third floor now and it seems everything has been torn apart a bit looks as though the only one worth anything here was killed.

"You you're with them aren't you!" I look over seeing a bunch of random runaways' "with them?" I question turning towards them "you bastard don't lie to me or I'll-" I fire forward grabbing their head and slamming it through the wall.

Chuckling I look down at their fear covered expression "you'll want piss on yourself till I don't want to kill you?" I snap and the hallway illuminates. "Why don't I show you how far you'll get in this life making empty threats."

 ***BLAST!***

The sudden screams around the two of us makes the nobody begin to look around in confusion and even more fear I lift them up by their head tossing them back where I found them.

 ***SPLUSH***

Is the sound they make when they land on the remaining scraps of blood and guts of his other worthless friends. He screams running up the stair case. For these bugs to interest the one I serve and be so imperfect so weak is a crime in of itself.

Right I should be happy Xela died like he did he was pathetic lazy and a worthless human being! I follow him up the stairs grinning to myself. Yeah that's it he was a door mat no matter how hard I tried to raise him up he refuse and continue to let me step on him.

All the time smiling about it. I snap my finger a few more magic circles appear exploding behind him. I created two things that my master could be proud of that I could be proud of and then had the audacity to even think that human filth could join us.

Why did I care why did I second guess myself I conquered I did as I was asked and came out on top he's dead because he didn't listen to me! As he turns a corner he stops for some reason that's fine I can purge you from here.

I pick up a pipe placing a bit of my magic in it then begin aiming it before chucking it and smashing him dead in the side of the head pinning him to the wall.

Look at this look how many I can purge how quickly I can see something worth! This is why I was saved why I did this! I won't let anything but the finest serve my master! So I'll kill that beast that's planning something as well.

As I reach the end of the hall I see two figures standing there unlike the other two though these two seem worth something if anything they have a chance to be molded into something. "Are you the one who killed them?" The one with the rapier ask.

It was at that moment I could felt at bliss as I nodded "unlike the one we fought on the roof he seems strong we'll have to take him down quick." The other one says a scythe appearing through a magic circle. I stare at them for a moment clicking my tongue "let me show you how far an empty threat will get you."

 **-?-**

 ***Shrrring***

 **"Do you plan on continuing our little game like that my friend? The figure in the darkness (F.D.) ask the hooded individual (H.I.).**

 **H.I. Stares down at the board there was cards and chess pieces on the board along with other objects. For example a coin and a dice.**

 **H.I. doesn't move but the rook on his side moves three spaces to the right. "Oh I see I see~" F.D. says with a grin "so that how you intend to play the game."**

 **F.D. Leans back snapping their fingers "so I'll take after you then and play a bit calm even if..." F.D. looks up thousands of red glowing eyes staring down at the two of them. "...We have guest who don't know this is a private game."**

 **Another snap and the darkness around F.D. fires upwards and around them. "No prying eyes right my old friend?" F.D. says H.I. goes back to staring at the board.**

 **Laughing F.D. slaps their knee "I agree so I'll be waiting on your turn patiently when you and I are forced to act again."**

 **With those words F.D. slowly vanishes into the darkness around them. Sighing H.I. looks upward into the eternal darkness "...The Red one will be born soon...and the Observers are already making their own board..." H.I. looks down at the board then looks at their pieces.**

 **"The probability of this changing in anyway is below thirty percent and will only decrease...since you have yet to take the first step...If what happens next changes your fate...Then the fate of others around you shall change as well."**

 **H.I. looks now at the red pawn "that is the road your fate red one." H.I. closes their eyes "the probability of you fixing everything...forty percent the possibility of you failing fifty-nine percent the probability of the unknown one percent it is unknown what percent shall change."**

 **"The first act will begin shortly." H.I. touches their words "I do hope you'll help me perceive what will happen next my chosen I rarely speak but when it's just us since I have called you to this plain please chat with me...though it seems my time is up to chat for now till we meet again." With those words H.I. slowly is enveloped as well.**

 **"Oh my oh my it looks like my friend likes you more than me." F.D. comes out of the darkness with a grin "well if that's the case then why don't I fill you in on a little secret since we're in a friend triangle right now." F.D. says with a wink.**

 **"The calm before the storm is finally about to end so I'd keep those words to heart now 'best buddy'~" F.D. begins laughing as they skip away. Yu begin to wonder if its a good idea to mingle with H.I. but ignore it as everything around Yu goes dark.**

 _ **-END THIRD STRIKE-**_

 **And that's the end of the third chapter I hope you enjoy. If you have any suggestions or just want to say something PM me or leave a review I'll be sure to respond to it as soon as possible.**

 **"Welp I think we've paced ourselves well and I already have a lot planned out no seriously if you could see the wall me and the cat have put together you'd be in awe how much we've already done." Yarbad exclaims.**

 **"So how does it feel to be introduced as an actual character?" Yarbad asks Lie who thinks about it before a moment "it's nice but even though my bit of back story was the main point of this chapter I think the last part was more interesting we finally got to see some action!"**

 **Yarbad sighs "well I'm sure things will get better as it goes on we're finally breaking away from the prologue and beginning everything." He chuckles "and don't worry no one knows your secret." Yarbad says Lie gives a confused look "what do you mean?"**

 **Yarbad snaps on the T.V. showing an unconscious Xela who begins to wake up he looks around in confusion before sighing. "Did I fall asleep reading my lines again? I feel like I had the craziest dream too."**

 **He groans "I can't remember though and the back of my head hurts like hell why can't I figure this out?!" He yells slamming his hands to his head he yells in pain falling back onto his bed. The screen goes black "he happened to knock the sudden memory lose." Yarbad laugh.**

 **"Though to be honest he only heard your voice so its not like it would've mattered." Lie head drops as she groans.**

 **"Right anyways there's something special about when Lie jumps to her pet form you see Lie hair was actually blonde before but when she turns to her pet form it changes it to a white kind of silver color. When she goes back it doesn't go back to blonde but to black."**

 **Lie sighs "right I never liked being a blonde my family made so many jokes about it." Yarbad nods "hey how many blo-" "Looks like we're out of time bye!" Lie says turning off the camera.**

 **P.S. my internet was down for awhile so while it was I ended up writing something that is rather questionable but it would go into a M-Rated story it's why most my story's have a M-Rating well I mean other than my problem of making goreish scenes at times but the real one was if I ever wrote a smut/lemon/vanilla scene I thought could go into the story.**

 **The reason I never wrote one was well one I didn't want to take up anyone time with it and two I wasn't the best writer in the past I'm still not but I've improved. Heck this chapter almost had the scene I wrote in it but I figured 'whoa that's going way to fast for a story I don't believe in instant love you got to work for it dammit!'**

 **So I ended up scrapping tweaking it for a future scene I might not put it in at all but on the off chance you all are interested and or not I'll save it. That being said I of course decided to keep Issei in the story A.U. or not he shouldn't be erased.**

 **Like said before I have an idea of what I want to do. But as far as harems go it ended up like it without any input. Well hopefully that doesn't turn anyone away.**

 **And of course have an open mind I'd go into detail but that ruin the surprise anyways see ya next time!**


End file.
